


[Podfic] Spreadsheets

by akikotree



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Academic Stress, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Justin "Ransom" Oluransi is a Delicate Coral Reef, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spreadsheets, ransom and spreedsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Lots of kids in the AP classes have things they get intense about. And lots of hockey players have superstitions they stick to. It's not different from that. Really.Thank you to Ji_ajiit for permission to record and thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3 This was recorded for the first Chromatic Characters podfic anthology.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Spreadsheets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spreadsheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642503) by [Ji_ajiit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_ajiit/pseuds/Ji_ajiit). 



Download here by right clicking on the three dots: [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Check%20Please-%20Spreadsheets.mp3) | **Size:** 4.42 MB  



End file.
